


You're Mine

by HinaSaku



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Death Threats, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Horror, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Threats of Violence, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Sarah's in love with Luke, but all these people keep getting in the way. Seems like there's only one way to get them out of the way and it won't be pretty. OOC/Yandere Sarah. Contains character death and one-sided attraction.





	1. True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this but I will. I know Sarah would never do any of this. That's pretty much a "no shit" thing going on.

Sarah never knew what to say when the moment called for it. She couldn't form the words when she really needed them to come out of her mouth. She thought about expressing her admiration in different ways such as writing a note, but could never figure out how to without it pointing back to her currently. If they had been back at the camp, it would have been simpler. Alas fate was cruel and her crush had to stay hidden. Sarah longed to run her fingers through his dark hair and have those hazel eyes look at her with affection. She wanted to kiss him, have him hold her, and do all those other things couples did. Sadly she had neither the courage or confidence to do anything about her feelings for him.

For one thing, she was younger than him. He seemed to prefer women his age although that may not necessarily be true. He could like any age of woman as long as she was pretty. Was she pretty? She had been called cute on many occasions, but never hot or gorgeous. Just cute. Just thinking that word irked her. She didn't want to be cute. She wanted to be hot or at least attractive enough to get her crush to like her back. Cute wasn't going to cut it since she was pretty sure "cute" got you "little sister" status. She didn't want to be sister zoned. It was worse than being friend-zoned. At least friend-zoned meant you could possibly get out of it and the relationship between you two could become more, but being family-zoned was a whole different ballpark. You couldn't get out of that. Sarah feared she was already in the sister zoned, but never asked Luke out of fear because she knew the truth would be too much to handle. Even the bare thought made her feel sick. In order to avoid that fate, she had to do her best to fix herself up. But how though?

Since there were zombies, certain supplies were either a rare find, a hard to find, or an overlooked one. To Sarah's dismay, the things she wanted were hard to find. Makeup wasn't something she had access to and she hadn't seen not a speck of makeup anywhere. One would think she would at least find a tube of lipstick, but no matter how high or low she looked, she couldn't find anything. Even if she did, there was her dad to deal with. He wouldn't want her wearing any anyways. What about her hair though? Her hair wasn't anything worrying over at this point considering there wasn't much she could do with it other than cutting it. She wasn't the most skilled person with scissors so all of the advanced ones she thought he would like were out of her experience and she was sure no one she currently knew how to cut her hair like she wanted.

If only there was someone she could talk about her situation to. Rebecca would just tell her to find someone her own age or around her own age and everyone else was a man. She wanted to talk about it with another girl not a guy. Well at least she didn't have any competition to worry about since it was just them. Rebecca was more devoted to Alvin...well she was now than before. Bonnie was back at the camp as well as any other female that could be a challenge. Then Clementine came along. She noticed how nice he was to her and the way he smiled at her. Sarah felt jealous. After she went and helped her out, here she was wiggling herself into Luke's heart. Sure it was nonsense she'd think that given she had only been in the house for a little while, but she couldn't take any chances. She was the only girl Luke could be around, not some random child. She'd fix that soon enough.

* * *

 

Clementine was upstairs in her new bedroom about to get into bed when she heard knocking on the door. Without even waiting for an answer, Sarah came into the room. "Hi, Clementine."

"Hey, Sarah." she greeted her as she took off her shoes. She wondered if the older girl wanted something or was just coming in to say goodnight.

"So you're staying?" she asked as she shut the door and locked it without Clementine hearing.

"Yeah, but only until my arm gets better." she said as she neatly placed her sneakers beside the dresser. "Luke said it was okay."

Sarah just smiled. "Oh he did, did he?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'm very welcome here though." she frowned. "Rebecca doesn't like me very much. I don't know what I did to make her mad, but she doesn't scare me."

"That's good. I'm glad you're staying."

"Yeah. It's better than being by myself without my friend."

"There's only one problem though."

"What?"

"It's about Luke."

"What about him?" Clementine asked. From Sarah's face, she looked upset. Was Luke dangerous or something? He seemed pretty nice once you got past the whole dropping her thing.

"Well...I don't know if I should say anything..."

"What? What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though. It's kind of...tragic."

Tragic? She wondered what that meant. She pressed on, wanting to know more about one of the people she was staying with. From the way Sarah looked and sounded, it sounded like it was important.

"Okay if you're sure." Sarah got this threatening look on her face as she wiped out a blade that had dried blood on it and grabbed her arm. "If you so much as touch Luke, I'll gut you like a fish! He's mine, you little brat! Mine! And anybody who gets in my way dies, do you understand me?"

Clementine was frozen on the spot not knowing whether to scream for help or run. Sarah seemed so sweet and innocent before. Now she looked like an insane serial killer in those movies Sandra watched when she had put her to bed. And what did she mean by touch? If their hands accidentally brushed together when grabbing something, she was going to hurt her over that? She wanted to think it was a joke, but the teen looked serious.

"Are you hard of hearing or something?" Sarah said tightening her grip on Clementine. "Answer me."

"I understand, but..."

"Good. Now tell anybody and I'll deal with you the hard way." Sarah let her go and put away her blade and her face quickly returned to her normal cheerful demeanor. "Okie-dokie then! I'll see you in the morning."

What the hell was that all about? One minute she was all smiley and the next she was all evil. Then she went back to smiley Sarah. It was strange and a bit frightening. She wondered how often Sarah did this and if she had done this with someone else. She thought about what she said about Luke. He was her's...what did that mean? Did she like him like Lee liked Carley or Kenny liked Katjaa? If so, there was no need to threaten her over Luke. She didn't like him like that. He was nice yes, but other than in a friendship manner no she didn't. She was going fishing in the morning with Pete, so she'd ask him about her since asking Carlos was completely out of the question.


	2. I'll Do What I Want

When out with Pete and Nick, Clementine decided now that she was somewhat alone, she questioned the man about the young woman while Nick went off and peed. From what he told her, she was a sweet girl and she mostly kept to herself reading. Clementine wondered if that was the only thing she had been up to. She wondered if she threatened anyone else. When he asked why, Clementine thought about telling him what she had said, but she knew that he would think she was just joking. He didn't seem to be lying when he said it. Maybe it wasn't because Pete was considered a threat.

When asked why, Clementine told him there was no reason. It wasn't like he could do anything or take her seriously. Then again he had believed her about her "bite." "Actually she threatened me."

"What?"

"Yeah. Last night, she told me she'd kill me if I touched Luke." confessed Clementine. "I thought she was really nice when I met her, but after that..."

"Sarah told you that? That's really surprising." Pete couldn't believe his ears. It didn't sound like something she would do. Then again the little one looked serious when she said it. "I'll talk to Carlos about it later."

"Don't bother. He won't believe you." said Clementine. If last night taught her anything, he'd just say she was lying.

"Well if Sarah's threatening people, I think I should."

"Can't wait to see how that works out." She muttered rolling her eyes.

Before the conversation could go any longer, Nick caught up with them and both of them got into an argument resulting in Nick storming off. When they got to the river front, they stumbled upon dead bodies, all of which were not walkers, but humans that were shot in the head. Nick mentioned something about a man named Carver, but Clementine wasn't sure if it was him who had done it or who even was this Carver person. She ended up running behind the older man even if he was bitten.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Sarah was in her bedroom munching on crackers while reading her book. While reading, she remembered the threat she made to Clementine. If the little girl knew any better, she'd keep her mouth shut around them. Maybe she shouldn't have threatened her just yet. Then again better safe than sorry though. Now that she thought about it, would Clementine try and tell on her. Ha! Like anybody would believe her! Like anybody would believe such a sweet innocent girl like her would threaten to kill someone. Even if Pete or Nick believe her, her dad wouldn't believe her. Her dad may be overprotective, but being a daddy's girl had it's perks at times. He was such an idiots. All those years of kissing ass and pretending to be a good girl sure paid off.

That night at dinner, Sarah noticed Clementine and the others were still gone as well as Luke and Alvin. When she asked where they were, Carlos said that the three hadn't come back and Luke and Alvin were looking for them. On the outside, she hoped they were okay and came back soon. The inside was a whole different matter. "I hope they all end up bitten, making my Luke run after them. Poor thing, I hope he comes back soon."

When dinner was over and the coast was clear, she tiptoed into Luke's room. As long as he was gone, she may as well take advantage of it. She locked the door and quickly took off her clothes. She snuggled up in his bed. She sighed dreamily. It still had his body warmth and his scent. She felt like she was in heaven. If she couldn't have the real thing, she could at least have the closest best thing. It wasn't the first time she had done this and it wouldn't be the last time either. She'd bury her face in his clothes, bundle up in his bed, or even "borrow" one of his things. While one would call this weird and obsessive, Sarah called it normal. If anyone ever caught her and called her weird, she'd beat them to a pulp. Just let her have this moment until he came back. Sadly for her, she couldn't spend too long in his room. There was always the chance that Luke would come back so she had to enjoy it for a short time before leaving his room and possibly taking a souvenir with her, even if it was one of his smelly socks. The teenager left after 15 minutes and went up to her bedroom to sleep. Looking outside, it was pitch black and Luke still hadn't returned. She hoped he was okay...oh and Alvin too.

The next morning, he had come by but left again. Sarah was hoping to wish him luck, but he had left before she could. At least she knew nothing had happened to him last night. Now to hope he came back alive again. Just because he got lucky once didn't mean anything. This time she was going to make sure she was ready when he came back. An hour later, Clementine came into her room.

'What do you want?' scoffed Sarah in her head. 'It's bad enough you got Luke to run all over the place for you, but now you want to bother me too?'

Instead she said a bit more cheerfully, "Hey, Clementine. I see your back. That must means the others are back too! Luke, I've got something for you!"

"Actually, Luke's not back yet." said Clementine just as Sarah was about to leave.

"What?" Sarah stopping.

"Your dad and Rebecca went to go find all of us since Luke and Alvin went after us since..."

"Where's Pete and Nick then?"

"Pete got bit yesterday and I don't know where Nick is."

"So you mean to tell me Luke's risking his life looking for a two dead men?" Sarah sideways glared at her with that dark look on her face again.

"I don't know for sure if..."

"They will be when I get my hands on them." Sarah stormed out of the room. "Irresponsible idiots!"

"Isn't that pretty harsh considering their part of your group?"

"Who cares? We have to find Luke before he gets hurt!" said Sarah as she rummaged through the closet under the stairs.

"Your dad said..."

"Who the hell cares?" she said as she dumped the contents of a backpack on the floor. "He's not keeping my butt in this house with my Luke out there and you're coming with me!"

"But we should stay here. We don't have any..." Clementine stopped when Sarah pulled out a blue duffel bag and pulled out a small hand gun.

"My dad doesn't know I have this, so don't say a word." said Sarah as she loaded it.

"How'd you...?"

"Doesn't matter, come on." she grabbed the girl's hand as she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"But someone could..."

"Fine, you stay behind then." she let her go. "I can handle myself."

With that, Sarah went out the back door. Clementine tried convincing her she should stay, but the older girl was persistent. When the younger girl told her about her father trusting her to watch her, Sarah looked annoyed. Her dad was always treating her like a child despite her age and how smart he said she was. She didn't think he thought her so childish that he had to entrust a literal child to look after her. One of these days, he was going to have to treat her like she was the age she was now. She knew he loved her, but damn this was getting horrendous. She didn't need an 11 year old to look after her much less anyone else. As if she could protect her anyways if she was any older than the young girl. If only he knew the type of things she did these days. On second thought, that was a bad idea. Either way, she was looking for Luke whether he wanted her to or not. She told Clementine to cover for her and left without hearing her response.

"Darn it, Sarah!" said Clementine as she watched the teenager took off into the forest.

Carlos had trusted her to watch the girl and she had let her escape. It wasn't like she could stop her anyways. For one Sarah was going to be a lot harder to drag back into the house seeing as she was bigger than her and couldn't knock her out either. The doctor and Rebecca would have a field day with her if she had managed to do that. Then there was the fact that she threatened her not too long ago and might actually mean it. Should she stay or go? Now that was the difficult problem she faced. If she left, someone might come by and take their things. If she stayed, Sarah's dad might come back and get angry finding his only child gone. What was a girl to do? She should not have to be in this situation.

* * *

 

"Damn it, where is he?" asked Sarah as she stabbed a zombie through the back with a knife and kicked him away.

She had been out for 15 minutes and still hadn't located him. She had made sure to hide in the brush so her dad couldn't see her. Maybe it blocked her view from seeing them or she missed them by not looking a certain direction. Had they made it back home yet? Her dad was going to kill her if he found her out. She hurried back to the house only to find someone leaving the house. Was that who she thought it was? She couldn't see his face only his back, but that coat looked vaguely familiar. Wait a minute! She ran up the side of the house and moved the board which strangely wasn't nailed in. So that's how the kid got in.

She crawled underneath the house to the latch and pushed it open to climb inside. Once inside she saw Clementine and grabbed her. She screamed, but stopped once she saw Sarah. "Sarah, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry." she said feeling a little sorry she had scared her. "Is my dad here?"

"No, but some guy just left."

"Yeah I saw. Did he say his name?"

"Yeah. He said his name was Bill." said Clementine. "Why? Do you know him or something?"

"I thought the back of that guy looked familiar." said Sarah biting her lip. "I should have shot him if I had known for sure who that was."

She would have shot him, but given how they wished to draw attention away from themselves she couldn't. He could have been from a different group from Carvers and his group would have come looking for revenge. If she had seen his face, he wouldn't have gone far. Now he was going to get reinforcements to capture them and drag them back to his camp. She wasn't going back there, not now or ever!

"Maybe I could...no." she shook her head. "He could have others. We have to tell dad!"

"Your dad? Are you crazy? He told me not to let anyone in." Clementine thought for a second. "Then again the front door **_was_ ** unlocked."

"Then it's his fault. Just say that!" said Sarah.

"I'm not telling your dad that." she said rolling her eyes. "He'll just said I let him in."

"Then I'll tell him I saw him come in."

"Why are you taking the blame?" the younger girl asked, curiously.

"Because my dad'll believe me and besides, consider this as payment for you staying away from Luke."

"I don't even know him that well nor have I ever even been interested in him!"

"Whatever you say." she could hear voices from outside and quickly shooed Clementine. Using a golf club from when she had ventured outside, she broke the window on the front door. After Carver came, she wouldn't doubt it if they left the cabin. Even if they stupidly didn't, they could always board up the window. There, now Carver broke into the place. Now for everything else. She threw dishes on the floor, knocking the living room table over, dumped thing on the floor, and shot the wall a few times. Sarah put the club and gun into her duffel bag and placed it back into the closet before heading upstairs.

"What were those loud noises?" asked Clementine. "Did someone try and break into the house?"

"No. I broke the window." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"You did what?!"

"Did you wanna get in trouble or not?" They heard panicked voices downstairs. She turned to Clementine. "Let **_me_** do the talking. You'll just make it worse. Now watch the master."

She ran out of the room and downstairs crying up a storm as she threw herself into her father's arms. Watching from the stairs, she did indeed watch the master at work. Sarah was able to summon tears and put on a rather realistic performance as she lied about the scary Mr. Carver bursting into the house and trying to harm them. They were just playing cards when they heard the window breaking. The two then ran upstairs but Clementine had fallen down and Sarah hadn't noticed until she heard him threatening her. This story went on for awhile with Sarah going into great detail of how Carver was on a rampage looking for Rebecca and only left when he couldn't find everyone else. She also lied about how she had begged for their lives and he left them be for some reason and threaten to hurt her father if they told.

'Wow, Sarah's a good liar.' thought Clementine. 'They're eating right out of her hands. Good thing I let her take over.'

"We have to get out of here." said her father as he rubbed his sobbing daughter. He told everyone to get their stuff and head out, even allowing Clementine to come with them since it would be dangerous for her to stay. As she was helping Sarah, she turned to the older girl.

"I can't believe you pulled that off." said Clementine.

"What can I say? I live with a bunch of idiots."

"That's a really mean thing to say."

"The truth hurts." said Sarah as she placed her book inside of her bag back. "Alvin's with a cheating woman who may or may not be having his child, Rebecca cheated on Alvin who's really nice, Nick nearly killed you in case you've forgotten and he's impulsive, my dad's a sucker, and Pete could easily rid himself of his difficult nephew by pushing him into a walker."

"What about Luke though?" That's when Sarah got quiet.

"Luke is flawless."

"I could think of a few flaws."

"You barely know him."

"He dropped me and I seem to remember him not knowing a dog bite from a walker bite either."

"Just...shut up!" snapped Sarah looking irritated. 'Crap, she has a good point.'

Once everyone had their things, the group set out for a new place to live. Sarah and Clementine walked behind Luke and a depressed Nick. Clementine felt bad for Nick having lost his uncle while Sarah was too busy concentrating on Luke's ass. Clementine was about to tell Sarah about how she should say something to Nick when she noticed the dreamy look on Sarah's face.

"Oh brother." mumbled Clementine rolling her eyes.

"Did you say something?" Sarah had turned to her, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

"Nothing..." she said shaking her head. 'Except you're crazy and you like looking at Luke's behind.'


	3. The Skii Lodge

After a few days on the road, Sarah found herself got tired which would be surprising if she voiced this. For the past few days they had barely rested more than a few minutes, most of which were only extended by a few more minutes if Rebecca needed it. They also took longer to stop for the night and and didn't sleep for too long much to everyone's secret annoyance. The only reason no one complained was because of Carver. Sarah had been the only one fighting off being tired she was because of her love for Luke. At first it was easy for her to keep going since she normally stayed up late to watch Luke sleep or watch him late at night when he was looking out for walkers. Now this whole walking was starting to get to her and hurting her feet. She wished she could turn to her crush and ask him to carry her, but figured he was probably tired himself from walking.

"Dad, how long do we have to keep going?" Sarah asked her father. When he told her soon they would be somewhere safe, she resisted the urge to snap at him. He was only saying that in hopes that she would believe him when she didn't. She could pretend she'd go along with it when she knew he wasn't sure himself but she was much too tired to do so at the moment.

A week went by and Sarah worried more for Luke's condition than ever. She was sure he was tired of walking just like she was but couldn't do anything about it. If only Rebecca hadn't been such a whore and had only slept with her own husband instead of someone else. It wasn't hard to be loyal to someone you loved. 'Even if they don't love you back.' Sarah thought bitterly.

She was happy when they had finally come to a stop at a bridge where there was some sort of a small house at the other end of it. It was better than the dirty ground they slept on. Plus it meant possible supplies in there! Now the question of if the bridge was even safe to cross another question. Luke volunteered and took Clementine with him. Sarah fought back giving Clementine a dirty look while also fighting the urge to protest against Luke going on it least the bridge was unstable or there were a lot of walkers. The raven haired teen wanted to go, but knew her father would be against it. She waited tensely for Luke's return while trying to keep a good eye on him from far away. On the bridge there was someone else up there, but Sarah didn't know who it was from the distance. It didn't look like a woman though then again the person was wearing a hoodie. Sarah noticed someone else creeping up behind them and noticed it was just Nick. Both Clementine and Luke ducked while  Nick shot at the figure and who ever it was fell over.

Sarah was relieved Luke was okay, but thought Nick was insane for using a gun around Luke with his crappy aim. When the group headed across the bridge, she overheard her father and the others saying something about the guy was only trying to help them. Oh great. So a temporary ally was gone because Nick had trigger happy fingers. That man was a danger if he kept being a huge fuck up. He maybe be Luke's best friend but he had already endanger Luke twice already. Once with Luke having to look for him and the second time with killing that guy who was only trying to help. There was no telling what that imbecile would do next. Should she get rid of him? Of course she could. Anybody that was a danger to her Luke needed to be dealt with. Besides, the only person he needed was her even though he didn't realize it yet.

The group rested for a while and Sarah went inside of the small house to look around. The only thing she could find was a can of peaches and a couple of books. Other than that not much else they could use. Besides that, there was a cot and a couple of empty cans. She wondered if the man was alone or if there was a group he belonged to. If he was part of a group, he'd be looked for and then...Sarah frowned. It was bad enough Carver was after them. Now they would more than likely have someone wanting vengeance and Sarah would happily hand over the fool. 

"Did you find anything?" Sarah looked up and saw Clementine coming into the room.

"Only this," she said giving it to her.

"You didn't do anything to this did you?" asked Clementine looking over the can.

"Does it look like it's open, you idiot?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at the kid.

"You did threaten me," She pointed out. The older girl ignored her as she continued to go through the trunk. She looked around Sarah's shoulder and saw her grab a knife from the trunk. Her eyes widened as she quickly backed up, and went outside to give the can to Alvin for Rebecca. She wasn't giving Sarah a chance to do anything to her though a small part of her thought about the fact that people were around and both knew she could scream and have someone on her in a minute.

When Sarah heard Clementine leave, she went over to the window where her father and Luke were talking. She sighed dreamily as she looked at her crush. How could he look so good without even trying? After watching him for a few more minutes, she went outside with the others to wait until it was time to get going again. After a while they came across a skii lodge which wasn't too far from the place they had been before. While the others checked out the boarded up lodge, Sarah, Luke, and Clementine went over to a ladder that lead up to a high point where one of them could look for any signs of Carver. Sarah would have happily went up there if he asked if he hadn't asked Clementine to go. 

"It's pretty high up," said Clementine.

"I'll catch you if you fall...probably..." He said the last part jokingly although that annoyed her when he said that. Honestly that made her more nervous about it than she already was.

"I could do it," Sarah eagerly volunteered much to the relief of Clementine.

"I dunno," said Luke. "Your dad..."

"I'll be fine. I climb things like that a lot!" She said half-truthfully. She had climbed high things before but not as high as the thing she was standing in front of. Either way, she wanted to impress him.

"If you're sure. Just be careful."

Sarah nodded and quickly climbed up the ladder, making sure not to miss a step. Once she was up top, she announced she was at the top and took a look around. In the woods she could spot a bunch of lights. "What do you see?" called up Luke.

"I see a bunch of little lights," She replied. "They look pretty far."

Sarah frowned. Could that be Carver or just some other people just going on by. If it was Carver, he'd better not do anything to Luke. He could have Rebecca if he wanted, but if he did anything to Luke he'd pay. She asked Luke if she thought if it was Carver and some of his group, but all she got was the sound of far off arguing. When she looked down, Luke and Clementine had left her! Where the heck did he go? Worried, she climbed tried climbing down fast to get back to Luke's side when her foot slipped and she almost fell. Maybe she should slow down so she could get down in one piece though that could possibly mean Luke being by her side and caring for her. The thought nearly made her jump, but then the thought of her father entered her mind. He'd be mad at Luke for letting her go up and not staying there to catch her and her father would be the one to care for her. Sighing, she just decided to take her time going down. By the time she gotten down, she learned she had missed quite a bit. A group had already taken residence of the lounge, but thanks to Clementine knowing one of them, they were pretty much welcomed inside. Sarah was starting to have mixed feelings towards the girl. Although she did feel like she was taking up too much of Luke's attention, she had come in handy at least this once by saving them from a fight by knowing that Kenny guy and thus keeping Luke out of harms way.

Sarah got to know Sarita, one of the member of Clementine's friend's group, and was happy to know that she was with Kenny. Even though she did come to liking her fairly fast, she still had to keep her guard up just in case. Since Luke was still a young man with no girlfriend to satisfy his needs, he might want to be with any woman in his sites even if Sarita was clearly far older than him. Still she could hope Sarita kept to being loyal to her boyfriend and not even try flirting with her Luke.


End file.
